the_ultimate_world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Tanks
While on paper the Soviet tanks have relatively thin armor, the armor itself is very sloped and angled, increasing the effective thickness of the armor. They also have the highest alpha damage of any of the tanks at their tier, coupled with their good speed, maneuverability and good armor characteristics, make them the kings of close combat and brawling. The downside, is their low accuracy and long aim time, making them terrible snipers, and in some cases they have rather long reload times. Russian Light Tanks Soviet Light tanks are among the fastest in the game, like most of the Soviet tanks the armor is usally sloped, though being a light tank the armor thickness itself is not very thick, and so will only occasionally bounce shots form higher tier targets. The guns are generally fast firing, decent accuracy, aim time and penetration values, with low alpha damage. Russian Light Tanks include: *MS-1 Light Tank *T-26 Light Tank *BT-2 Light Tank *T-60 Light Tank *Tetrarch Premium Light Tank *T-46 Light Tank *BT-7 Light Tank *LTP Special Light Tank *T-70 Light Tank *T-127 Premium Light Tank *BT-SV Premium Light Tank *M3 Light Premium Light Tank *T-50 Light Tank *A-20 Light Tank *T-80 Light Tank *Valentine II Premium Light Tank *MT-25 Light Tank Russian Medium Tanks Soviet medium tanks, like the light tanks are fast and maneuverable, with realtively accurate and fast firing guns. They are all jack-of-all-trade tanks and very versatile. Sadly they almost all have bad gun depression, which makes making use of their strong frontal turret armor difficult. Russian Medium Tanks include: *T-28 Medium Tank *A-32 Premium Medium Tank *T-34 Medium Tank *Matilda IV Premium Medium Tank *A-43 Medium Tank *T-34-85 Medium Tank *A-44 Medium Tank *KV-13 Medium Tank *T-43 Medium Tank *Object 416 Medium Tank *T-44 Medium Tank *T-54 Medium Tank *Object 430 Version II Merium Tank *Object 140 Medium Tank *T-62A Medium Tank *Object 430 Medium Tank Russian Heavy Tanks Soviet Heavy Tanks generally have the best values for everything except accuracy, aim time and view range. Their sloped frontal armor makes them difficualt to penetrate from the front. There are two heavy tank lines, the KV line, which offers the thickest of the armor and standoff potential, and the IS line which has armor more reliant on angles, but better agility and alpha damage for brawling. Russian Heavy Tanks include: *KV-1 Heavy Tank *Churchill III Premium Heavy Tank *KV-220 Premium Heavy Tank *KV-220 Beta-Test Special Heavy Tank *KV-2 Heavy Tank *T-150 Heavy Tank *KV-1S Heavy Tank *KV-3 Heavy Tank *IS Heavy Tank *KV-4 Heavy Tank *IS-3 Heavy Tank *IS-6 Premium Heavy Tank *KV-5 Premium Heavy Tank *ST-I Heavy Tank *IS-8 Heavy Tank *IS-4 Heavy Tank *IS-7 Heavy Tank Russian Tank Destroyers Russian tank destroyers have poor armor, but the best camouflage ratings in the game, they have superior speed, agility and firepower. There are two lines, the Object 268 line which favors more sluggish tanks with high alpha damage, and the Object 263 line which has higher mobility, and trades alpha damage for high penetration and damage per minute. Russian Tank Destroyers include: *AT-1 Tank Destroyer *SU-76 Tank Destroyer *SU-85B Tank Destroyer *SU-85 Tank Destroyer *SU-85I Premium Tank Destroyer *SU-100 Tank Destroyer *SU-100Y Premium Tank Destroyer *SU-100M1 Tank Destroyer *SU-152 Tank Destroyer *SU-122-44 Premium Tank Destroyer *SU-101 Tank Destroyer *ISU-152 Tank Destroyer *SU-122-54 Tank Destroyer *Object 704 Tank Destroyer *Object 263 Tank Destroyer *Object 268 Tank Destroyer Russian Self-Propelled Guns Soviet Self-Propelled Guns, tend to be accurate, with fast firing guns and low alpha damage, that is until around tier VII-VIII when they get the 203mm gun which has lower accuracy, aim time and rate of fire for largely increased alpha damage, this gun is used on all following self-propelled gun until tier X. Russian Self-Propelled Guns include: *SU-18 SPG *SU-26 SPG *SU-5 SPG *SU-122A SPG *SU-8 SPG *S-51 SPG *SU-14-1 SPG *SU-14 SPG *212A SPG *Object 261 SPG Category:Nations